


Would You Like An Audience

by allisonistrashh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonistrashh/pseuds/allisonistrashh
Summary: You were being a little brat at the dorms in front of Johnny, Mark, and Ten.  Your boyfriend Jaehyun was not having it and decided you 2 needed an audience.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Would You Like An Audience

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr a while ago so you could have read this already

You look at yourself in the mirror smiling at the low cut shirt and shorter shorts you’re wearing. Your boyfriend Jaehyun is going to love it but not where you’re wearing it. You were going to the dorms to have a movie night with Jaehyun and some of the NCT members. Jaehyun is very protective of you and hates when other boys get to see what belongs to him. You put your sweater over your body grabbing your keys and telling Jae that you are on your way. When you arrive at the dorms you knock and the door swings open revealing Mark. 

“Hi Y/N noona!” He says pulling you in for a hug and you smile when you embrace the younger. “Hi, Mark!” You say pulling away and walking with him towards the living room. You scan your surroundings seeing who is around you. You look and see its only Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Ten. You walk towards your boyfriend and sit down on his lap smiling at the look on his face. “Hi Y/N.” You wave and bow at the rest of the members and pull a blanket over you and Jaehyun. You take off your sweatshirt and immediately feel eyes of you. The eyes you care about the most is your boyfriends. He grips your hips leaning toward your ear.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He harshly whispers in your ear. You turn around acting innocent and whisper back nothing. He rolls his eyes and drops the subject. Johnny soon brings up the subject of food and that leads to an argument between everyone. “Well, who wants American food?” Johnny asks and you, Jaehyun, and Mark raise their hands. “Well, you are outvoted Ten so American food it is,” Mark shouts and you laugh. You stand up to use the bathroom and soon feel all eyes of you again. You walk to the bathroom and make sure to sway your hips a little more to really piss off Jaehyun. 

When you come back out to the living room, your boyfriend and Mark are nowhere in sight so you decide to sit down on Johnny’s lap. Johnny wraps his arms around your waist and you smile. Jaehyun will not like this. Soon enough Mark and Jaehyun return with a menu. Jaehyun’s eyes narrow at you and he clenches his jaw, and you smirk at him. “You guys decide what we get I need to talk to Y/N,” Jaehyun says grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the living room and into his room. He pins you up against the wall and wraps his hand around your throat. 

“Do you like it baby-girl? Acting like a fucking slut in front of my members.” You shake your head no and he tightens the grip around your throat. “Don’t even try to lie to me, baby.’’ Your eyes start to water at the pressure and you shake your head. “Yes, daddy I like acting like a slut in front of your members.” He lets go of your throat and sighs. “How do you think they would react if they saw you be a little slut for me? Should we show them, baby?” Your eyes widen at this statement. “What do you mean Jaehyun?” He smirks at you. “Should we go out there and put on a little show for them? I know you would like to have a little audience.” Your breathing hitches thinking about it. “What do you say kitten?” You trust Jaehyun’s members and I mean they are all extremely attractive so what do you have to lose? You nod and Jaehyun smiles. He grabs your arm and pulls you back out to the living room. 

Mark notices the strong grip that his hyung has on your arm and worries. “Hyung don’t you think that you are holding her arm a little too tight?”, Mark askes making Jaehyun laugh. “See Mark what you don’t know is Y/N over here is a little slut and likes to be handled roughly. Isn’t that right baby?” Jaehyun looks at you and you nod causing Jaehyun to smirk again. He grabs your chin to turn your head towards him muttering a “such an obedient slut”. Your eyes look around the room embarrassed when you realize all the people in the room have the same confused look of their face. Jaehyun notices them and decides to clear up some confusion. “Y/N over here really likes to have an audience and so I figure why not play with her in front of you guys since she was being a whore anyway.” You feel wetness pool between your legs as you hear his words. “If you don’t want to watch you don’t have to, but I may let you guys play with her too if she’s a good girl so I would stay.” You see some of the member’s breath hitch at that. “So if you want to leave go ahead now’s your chance.” You wait for a couple of seconds to watch if someone leaves but no one moves an inch. Jaehyun smirks at this and suddenly starts the show by wrapping a hand around your throat making your eyes feel heavy. You hear a gasp at the action from one of the audience members only fueling Jaehyun further. 

He looks at you and takes his hand away. He grabs your wrist once again and drags you over to the couch tossing you on it. He climbs on top of you connecting your lips roughly making you moan out. He grabs a fistful of your hair and moves his lips down to your neck sucking causing big red splotches to form on your neck. You wriggle around hitting something with your foot. You move your head to see what you hit only to see Ten sitting on the couch by your feet with his legs crossed. You realize what kind of effect this is having on the boys and smirk. Jaehyun grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head tossing it towards the love seat that has Johnny sitting on it. He unclips your bra and also tosses it that way. He instantaneously attaches his lips to your right bud and you moan out at the feeling. He continues and moves on to your left one. He moves down to your stomach kissing and marking your stomach. He gets to your shorts and pulls them down along with your panties causing you to shiver at the coldness hitting your soaking wet core. Jaehyun hesitates for a second before smiling. 

“Hey, Johnny hyung.” Everyone looks over at Johnny and he sits up muttering a “yes”. Jaehyun looks over at you again and then back at the older male. “Would you like to eat her out?” Johnny chokes as do most people in the room including yourself. Johnny stutters for a second before asking if Jaehyun is sure. The younger boy nods and Johnny says “yes” getting up to walk over towards you and Jaehyun. “Ten switch places with Johnny.” Ten nods at Jaehyuns dominating voice and immediately listens. Ten sits down next to Mark who you realize his eyes have been wide since we have started. You feel Jaehyun get off of you as Johnny sits by your feet. “Don’t hold back Johnny. This may be the most action you get for a while so make the most of it.” Johnny laughs and nods. Johnny lays in between your legs making you squirm as you feel his breath on your core. He moves his arms to hold your hips down as he kisses around your thighs making you whine. 

“Patience baby-girl. Don’t forget I’m still pissed at you.” You close your mouth and let Johnny do what he pleases. He finally lets his tongue touch your pussy and you moan out but slap your hand over your mouth. “Ten come over here,” Jaehyun demands and he gets up and walks over. “Take her hand off her mouth and keep her mouth busy. You have my permission to kiss her.” Ten nods and walks over grabbing your hand and pulling it away from your mouth. You bite your lip as Ten looks down at you kneeling on the carpet. You grab the back of his neck and pull his mouth towards yours. Ten’s lips are soft but he kisses roughly and messy causing you to be conflicted. You are soon brought back to Johnny because he sucks on your clit making you scream and shake under his touch. “F-Fuck Johnny,” you breath out reconnecting your lips with Ten’s. His tongue snakes into your mouth causing you to open your mouth wider feeling your jaw hurt already. You feel a finger poking at your entrance and look down to see your boyfriend next to Johnny. He kneels down next to the couch face level with your pussy and his tongue joins Johnny’s. The sight of your boyfriend and one of his best friend’s tongues working on you at the same time makes you so undeniably turned on. Apparently, you’re not the only one through as you look down at Ten’s once not hard cock and see that this has the same effect on him. You use both hands to grip Johnny and Jaehyun’s hair as you rut against their tongues. 

“Daddy I’m gonna cum!” You warn Jaehyun tugging on his hair. He pulls his tongue away but keeps his fingers pumping into you at a steady pace. “Cum for daddy baby-girl. Cum so he can share your cum with all his friends.” He attaches his tongue back to your clit and that’s all it took before you were cumming on both of their tongues. “F-fuck daddy!” You moan out as they clean you up. With his mouth still wet with your wetness, he walks over to Ten and connects their lips. Ten seems surprised but welcomes the new experience. “Mark get over here and kiss Johnny, ”Jaehyun demands and Mark looks nervous but he gets up and makes his way over to his hyung. He kneels next to Johnny on the couch and Johnny roughly connects their lips. You don’t know who to look at both sights too erotic for your mind. You always knew Jaehyun was bisexual because he told you when you first started dating 5 years ago, but you never expected the other 3 were. Jaehyun breaks the kiss with Ten to pull off his shirt and your jaw drops at Ten’s abs. You whine feeling left out and all of them break out of the kissing to look over at you. 

“Awe does baby feel left out?” You nod and stick out your bottom lip. Jaehyun looks at Ten and gets up walking towards you. He grips your jaw and turns your head towards his. “Little sluts don’t get what they want. You will take what you get do you understand?” You nod and mumble a “yes sir”. Jaehyun orders you to sit up on the couch and you do resting your hands on your lap. He takes off his shirt making your mouth water. No matter how many times you’ve seen him shirtless it never fails to impress you. He pulls down his pants leaving him in his boxers. You soon realize you are the only one naked and feel a little uncomfortable but Jaehyun notices and tells the rest of the boys in the room to strip. They all listen and pretty soon Jaehyun is the only one wearing anything. Scanning the room you look at all of their bodies and your eyes fall to Mark. He looks the most uncomfortable as he has his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes meet yours and embarrassed he looks away. 

Jaehyun beckons Ten and Johnny over. He grabs Ten’s length and strokes it a few times before pushing him towards you. You take Ten’s length into your mouth and groan at the way it hits the back of your throat. Johnny walks towards you and you grab his cock stroking it as you blow the other boy. You soon switch taking Ten out of your mouth and switching to Johnny. Your jaw starts to ache but you continue to pleasure the 2 older boys. You stroke Ten faster and he cries out. He takes your mouth off of Johnny and forces your mouth on his and soon you feel his cum shoot down your throat. You continue to jerk off Johnny as he feels himself get closer. Soon enough there is cum all over your face and you lick around to try to get some of it. You swallow his load and pull away for a breath. You don’t get a huge break because soon your boyfriend walks over towards you. 

Jaehyun pulls his boxers down and his length slaps against his stomach. He grabs your hair into a ponytail and tells you to spit on his cock. He shoves his dick into your mouth not giving you any time to breathe or prepare. You choke around him and desperately try to swallow around him to try to get some air to your lungs. He bobs your head up and down his length and when he pulls out a long string of saliva stays connected from your lips to his dick. You pull back and cough as you try to catch your breath. You look over to see Johnny kissing down Ten’s neck and Ten moans out as he bites on a certain spot on his neck. Jaehyun stops for a second and looks at you. “How would you like to be fucked by one of your dongsaengs baby? Would you like that?” You nod frantically and Jaehyun looks over towards the other males. 

“Mark Lee.” Jaehyun’s voice startled the young boy and his eyes widen. “Yes hyung?” You swear you feel Jaehyun’s dick twitch in your hand as the younger boy called him hyung. “Come over here.” Mark nods and makes his way towards you two. Johnny and Ten have now stopped at the mention of the younger boy and watch to see what Jaehyun will do. “Mark have you ever had sex with a girl before?” The question causing Mark’s cheeks to go bright red. “I have hyung but only one time.” Mark fidgets with his fingers. You smile at the younger boy as you see how nervous he seems. “Well, I want you to fuck my girlfriend Mark. Would you be willing to do that?” Mark’s eyes widen as he hears what your boyfriend wants for him. “Do you want to make noona feel good?” Jaehyun asks and your heart starts racing feeling yourself getting wet at the respectful term. Mark nods and Jaehyun smiles. “Good boy Mark.” You can’t help but notice the slight shiver that runs through Mark as his body suddenly twitched. 

Jaehyun turns toward you and puts his hand on your cheek. “You’ve been a good girl daddy is no longer mad at you, but he will still have to punish you later ok?” You smile and lean up to kiss your boyfriend. He breaks the kiss and tells Johnny to go get condoms from their bedroom. When Johnny returns he grabs a condom and throws it to Mark. His hands shake as tries to open it. You sit up and grab his hands. “Mark don’t worry there is nothing to worry about.” He sighs and looks at your eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you noona.” You smile down at him. “You won’t hurt me, Mark. I promise.” He nods and finishes opening the condom sliding it on his length. He breathes as he moves in between your legs in a kneeling position. He pushes his tip into your now extremely wet pussy and you moan at the feeling. He bottoms out and you let out a loud groan as does he. He looks down at you and makes sure you’re ok. When you nod he starts to thrust into you at a slow pace. Mark lets out little groans above you and it may be the hottest thing you have ever heard. His thrusts are deep but the pace is not fast enough for you. 

“Come on Mark I won’t break. You can be as rough as you want.” He speeds up but still not enough for your taste. You look over at Jaehyun and see him pushing Ten’s head further on Johnny’s length. You look back up at Mark and grab his shoulders. “Come on Mark fuck me.” That comment attracts the attention of your boyfriend and the other boys too. You wrap your legs around his waist trying to get him deeper to try to encourage him but he still isn’t going fast enough. 

“Come on Mark if you’re not gonna fuck her right then let one of the experienced hyungs fuck her ok?” You hear Johnny comment to the younger boy and Mark stills for a second. You look back at Johnny and start to say “leave him alone,” but you don’t get past the first word as Mark pounds his cock into you so hard a scream leaves your lips. His hips start to go at a pace you didn’t think was possible for him. Small screams now leave your lips because of how good it feels. “F-Fuck Mark that feels so good.” You say gripping his shoulders tighter. “Yeah, you like that noona.” You don’t answer because you can’t form words but Mark doesn’t like that. His hand reaches up to wrap around your throat and he squeezes it. “Answer me noona does it feel good.” You nod frantically and scream out “fuck yes Mark it feels so good. Your dick is so big baby.” Your head turns to the side and see your boyfriend stroking his cock to you and Mark. You also see Johnny jacking off Ten which makes the knot in your stomach feel tighter. “I’m gonna cum.” You feel Mark’s hand move in between your legs and rub circles on your clit. Your body starts to feel tight and when you hear Jaehyun say “come on baby cum for us,” your eyes roll back into your head as you fall into your climax. 

You hear Mark’s groans start to become more frequent and become higher in pitch. He lets out a cry of “noona” as he cums into the condom. Mark stills inside of you and then pulls out. You wince at the sensitivity as he pulls out and sighs. You hear your name being called and turn your head to see Jaehyun. You forgot you still needed your punishment. He climbs on top of you and he grips his cock in his hand pushing himself into your still sensitive pussy. You cry out clawing at Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Please, daddy I can’t cum again.” He ignores your pleas and continues pounding into you. You start to feel your vision going blurry as your 3rd orgasm of the night approaches you. “Cum for me baby,” Jaehyun says and you completely let go letting the orgasm take over you. You hear a faint “fuck yeah baby that’s it” and you close your eyes. You hear faint groaning coming from Ten and Johnny and your pussy twitches again. You open your eyes to see Jaehyun grunting with his eyes closed and you feel his warm seed fill you. He pumps into you riding out both of your orgasms. He groans as he pulls out and you look down seeing how wet the blanket is under you. You blush knowing what happened and Jaehyun smirks. 

“Yeah, baby I made you squirt.” He has a cocky grin on his face and you groan. He stands up and grabs your hand to help you up. You notice the other 3 boys around you are already dressed and you feel Jaehyun hand you his sweatshirt and your panties back. He puts on his boxers and tells you to stay here. You sit back down on the couch and look at the other boys by you. Mark’s face is red and you giggle at that. Jaehyun comes back downstairs with a shirt and a pair of leggings for you. You put them on with his assistance of course and sit back down together. There is silence for a minute until Johnny breaks it with the question of “So do you guys still want to eat?”


End file.
